


Painfully Blind

by Geradsredskittle666



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Episode: s02e11 Ted, Family, Father Figures, Hurt Buffy Summers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Missing Scene, One Shot, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slayer-Watcher Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geradsredskittle666/pseuds/Geradsredskittle666
Summary: Missing scene for Ted (S2E11). Buffy tells Giles what Ted did to her. Warnings: Depression, implied violence, platonic love between Giles and Buffy, implied child abuse, abused Buffy, PTSD. Pairings: Giles/Buffy as father/daughter Spoilers: Ted (S2E11).
Relationships: Rupert Giles & Buffy Summers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Painfully Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Buffy the vampire slayer and its trademarks and other properties are not my property. I do not make and do not intend to profit from this work in any way. This work is a fan creation using these characters in a creative work intended as entertainment only.   
> I do not give permission for anyone to take this work and post it elsewhere, unless explicitly given permission from me. If linked, shared or given permission to repost in any amount of words, credit must be correctly given to me as the author of this work and the rightful owners of Buffy the vampire slayer as the owners of source material.

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all its characters and trademarks are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Twentieth Century Fox and any unmentioned that I may have forgotten to list. I write this work for entertainment and make no money off it in any compacity. I do not intend to make profit from this work.

Pairings: Giles/Buffy as father/daughter bond.

Warnings: Depression, implied violence, platonic love between Giles and Buffy, implied child abuse, abused Buffy, PTSD.

Summary: Missing scene for Ted (S2E11). Buffy tells Giles what Ted did to her.

Spoilers: Ted (S2E11).

AN: Episode fix: missing scene for Ted (S2E11). This fic is a one shot but I have a full Buffy abuse story centred around this episode in the works that will be multi chapter and obviously AU.

START

Giles had just left the classroom, after being talked to by the Sunnydale Police. He had seen the papers of course, Ms Summers new boyfriend had fallen down the stairs. Hardly a police matter he thought, unless the papers were not telling the whole picture. It didn’t seem supernatural either. They must have been assuming Buffy had something to do with it...though he knew she would never harm a human on purpose.

It didn’t feel right. It made him nervous...anxious. Something was wrong with the picture. If Buffy had harmed him, she had been defending herself.

The questions they had asked him seemed strange too. Questions about Buffy and her behaviour, specifically about her compacity for violence. Of course in light of her school record, the question might have seemed valid. He had told them the truth, that Buffy was an outstanding person even if she didn’t seem an outstanding student. That Buffy cared about others and would never harm anyone. She might defend herself, but that was hardly a crime.

The detective had seemed to expect that. Why did he expect that and what was he hiding? He didn’t seem to think she was a murderer either. Though he was holding back something and the next questions revealed his hand. He had asked about her mental state. If she had appeared withdrawn or unusually upset. If she had been displaying concerning behaviour. What did Buffy’s mental health have to do with it?

The questions had set him on edge. Why was he asking this? Was he acting in support of Buffy or against her? Was he trying to prove she wasn’t acting normally, and therefore could have killed the man? Or was he trying to exonerate her, make any signs of guilt appear as something less guilty? Or perhaps trying to invalidate something she had said?

The watcher had answered easily, that Buffy had seemed stressed but that it was probably her school load causing the stress. The detective had didn’t pry further on that point. Given her school record, it wasn’t entirely a lie. Though he didn’t seem satisfied. He was looking for something and coming up empty.

Then he had been asked the question that had made his blood freeze. “Mr Giles, you are friends with Miss Summers. She told us something disturbing that we need to see if you can verify. You shouldn’t lie to us about this. She told us this herself so you don’t need to protect her. It concerns Miss Summers welfare.” the detective had prepared, before pausing. “Miss Summers told us that Ted had threatened to hurt her, that on the night of the incident, Ted had hit her. We didn’t see any marks but we need to know if she has told you of this. Or about any other similar incidents with Ted?” the detective asked carefully. The word ‘child abuse’ was being carefully avoided here.

Giles had paled and for a moment was lost in his thoughts. Was his slayer being abused right under his nose? Why wouldn’t she tell him! Why wouldn’t she try to find a way out? Finally he managed to reply that she hadn’t mentioned anything. He couldn’t help but wonder if he had missed the signs. Maybe misinterpreted something as more innocent than it was.

He had seen her briefly in the halls, she looked paler than usual, with a haunted look in her eyes. He stopped her “Are you alright? Silly question, of course not.” he asked, searching for any signs of anything that might support her confession to the police but found nothing that couldn’t be chalked up to grief or stress. She wasn’t in the mood and left, looking ready to burst into tears. He wanted to chase after her but couldn’t. He would visit her later.

She found him later, walking right past him and sitting at the table. She glared at her bag, before taking out a book and a pen. Before stretching out her arms and just laying her head on her book. He hated how defeated she looked.

He approached and paused beside her. “How are you doing? I am happy to listen if you wanted to talk.” he offered quietly.

She sighed heavily, but didn’t offer any more.

He frowned, this was unlike her. “Truthfully, I am worried. The police said that this Ted fellow had hit you. Threatened you. Is that true?” he prodded, deciding to just ask the question rather than try and draw out the facts.

That seemed to stir some life in her. She turned to him, her eyes searching his for something. She must have found it. “Yeah. He seems so perfect to everyone else. Everyone is so blind. When no one is paying attention, he suddenly turns mean. He hates me. He found my diary and said he would use it against me. He would tell mum that I was delusional and get me locked up. I defied him and he hit me...of course being the slayer, there isn’t a bruise so the police can’t do anything. Mum didn’t believe me. The police didn’t believe me.” she confessed, her voice sounding flat.

Giles had to take a moment to calm himself. He was angry at this Ted. He was sad Buffy had kept this from him. He was scared for her, of what could have happened. So many intense reactions arose that he had to focus on calming himself. His charge didn’t need his anger or to feel that she had disappointed him by keeping the secret. Buffy had probably wanted to tell him but had been stopped. Abuse victims were often silenced.

When he was ready to face her, he found her looking at him strangely. Like she expected a punishment or a scolding. She looked scared, of him and of the consequences her confession might have. Her muscles were tense, she was ready to flee to safety at a moments notice. Perhaps she wasn’t even seeing him but seeing Ted. “I’m not angry at you. I wish you had told me but I guess given the circumstances, it was probably safer to stay quiet. When no one believes you, it can be difficult to keep telling the truth.” he answered kindly.

She smiled at him and relaxed. “So you believe me?” she asked carefully.

He nodded. “Of course. Why would you lie about something like this? I’m glad you told me.” he answered easily.

She gave him a small smile. “I’m glad you believe me. I knew you would but I was afraid you wouldn’t. He seems to have everyone else under his spell. Mum has been acting weird...even Xander and Willow. They don’t know what he did but they are just dismissing my concerns. I don’t understand it.” she spoke. “Xander can’t shut up about his cooking. Willow thinks I am just looking for a reason to hate him. I mean its not like I don’t want mum and dad back together but its not just that. He is too perfect. Too perky. Too attached to rules, even the little ones that don’t matter. People are not like that. Not if they are genuine!” she insisted, looking determined. He was glad to see her look more alive.

Giles frowned. Surely her friends wouldn’t just dismiss her? He knew her mother was more understanding than that too. “You do have a point about him. No human is perfect, we are all flawed. He may have been, and was in this case, hiding something.” he conceded.

He wanted to help his charge so badly, but what could he do? There was nothing to investigate. There was no demon to slay. There was nothing he could do. Worse, the damage had been done to his slayer.

“Can I do anything to help?” he asked.

She seemed to have thought of something but was finding it difficult to say. Finally he just sat down beside her. “Are you going to say it?” he asked.

“Its...uh a bit childish. I wanted to ask if I could stay with you tonight but I realise its silly. He is dead. I am just being childish. I’m sure I am just over reacting.” she excused, looking embarrassed.

He smiled softly. “I don’t think your being childish or silly. This man made you feel unsafe in your house, its only natural that you would want to create some distance. The ghost of the experience remains. We all want to be safe, you are not over reacting.” he assured her.

An: I hope you enjoyed that. Reviews make me happy as do likes/kudos/subscriptions.


End file.
